


"Why are you crying?" "You could've died" "I should've told you a long time ago"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [64]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Prompt Fic, Reunions, no pronouns specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:was wondering if you wouldn’t mind doing a prompt that involves: 56. “Why are you crying?” / 6. “You could’ve died.” / 27. “I should’ve told you a long time ago.” Thank you so much Trish! Ilysm!!
Relationships: Zack Fair/Reader
Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902
Kudos: 10





	"Why are you crying?" "You could've died" "I should've told you a long time ago"

You waited, and waited, and waited. He might not come back. You sighed. The tight knot in your stomach was spreading within you, creating a lump in your throat as well. It made you want to cry, but you fought the urge with all your might. Zack was alive and well, you knew it. He had to be.

The unshed tears froze in your eyes when you heard a sound. Someone was dragging their feet in your direction. When you looked up, you found with two familiar sky blue eyes. All your anguish vanished in just a second.

“Zack!” You exclaimed, running to him and throwing your arms around his neck. “You’re back!”

“Hey…” He tiredly said, still wrapping his arms around you too. “Long time no see”

You broke away, desperate to take a good look at him. It was then when you realized the state he was trully in. Zack breathed heavily, so exhausted that he was struggling to even stand. His face was completely covered in dirt, bruises and dry blood. The sight was too much for you too bear after many hours of torturous uncertainty.

“Y/N?” He asked you, putting a hesitant hand in your back when you hid in his chest and beggan sobbing. **“Why are you crying?”**

**“You… You could’ve died”** You managed through hiccups produced by the sobbing. 

“But I didn’t!” Zack tenderly pushed you by the shoulders, forcing you to look into his eyes. “I’m here, okay? I came back to you”

You couldn’t say anything in return, being too shaken up still and bawling your eyes out. He lovingly caressed your hair and shushed you, dedicating you a weak but bright smile.

“It’s okay, Y/N… I’m alright”

“I… I love you” You felt the sudden need to say, holding on to his wrists when he cupped your face. **“I should’ve told you a long time ago…** I-I love you so much, Zack, and-”

Noticing your panic, Zack interrupted you. His lips, that had been repeatedly pressing against your forehead, were now on your own lips. When the unexpected kiss was over, you confusedly stared at him. He chuckled.

“I love you too, I thought it was obvious” That managed to pull a light chuckle out of you as well.

“Are you…” You sniffed through your nose, finally recovering and quitting your crying. He tenderly wiped your tears with his gloved thumb. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine” He put an arm over your shoulders, slightly leaning his weight over you. “Nothing a few cuddles and kisses can’t fix”

“I can do that” You held him around the waist and started walking home. “I’ll look after you”


End file.
